What if
by DC13
Summary: Underappreciatedshipping: TakaderaWakame. Near the end of the second Year, Tori needs to sort some things. Mild Slash. Crack pairing, I know, I know...


**Title:** What if  
**Song:** 'What if' by Kate Winslet. _(This used to be a songfic, so you might want to listen to it as you go…)_  
**Pairing:** Wakame Tori / Takadera Torrey  
**Rating:** PG, though only for hinting of abuse and Slash.  
**Summary:** The end of the Second Year, and Tori needs to settle things.  
**Notes:** This is inspired by the RP on LiveJournal in the community gxromance and behind-the-scenes RP with the Torrey player _(that will come out eventually, honest)_. It's for mostly secondary characters, though others are allowed if done well. I play Wakame Tori and Tenjoin Fubuki there.

--Also? Yeah, the names have been figured out.  
Wakame Tori is the bluehaired lackey.  
Takadera Torrey is the brownhaired occultist from Episode 14. All good? Gooood.--

* * *

Coming up to the end of his second year at Duel Academy, Tori Wakame was busy packing to go home for the Summer Holidays. The bluenette was steadfastly trying to ignore the nagging feelings in the back of his head, instead shoving his clothes and reminding himself to get a new dorm assignment when he returned. Sure, this was one was nice and all… But it held echoes. He didn't like it any more. 

Pausing as he came to the end of a pile Tori straightened and sighed, hugging himself a bit as he gazed round the room. Most of his belongings had been stripped from the walls; his books _–Nabokov, God, he'd loved Nabokov and getting that set of the hardback copies for him had been almost murder, especially at such short notice but it was worth it to hear that barely repressed squeal and be grabbed for such a tight hug–_ and small trinket boxes that held various things like spare duel cards, a few lighters for randomness sake _–not those little rocks on chains that you could use to 'find' things, hell no- _and spare cards that were now buried under said items.

His room was also quiet. Normally, the bluenette couldn't stand it too quiet _–a gasp or cry was good for covering the silence, moans so much better especially when they contained his name- _and so would put on music or something to cover it, or tap a desk or anything, but it was. Tori went over and put his hand on the doorknob _–now there was sound; a hard cry of anger and resentment, then the wood of the door and suitcase in the brunettes hand hitting the frame in a sudden and decisive slam that echoed even now, God, Tori could hear it in his ears, ringing like it was no more then five minutes ago- _and ignored the little thrill of memory that darted up his hand, intending to open it to let some air pass through the suddenly stifling room.

Instead he decided to go out and wander the halls a little while longer. After all, he had plenty of time to pack; the boat wasn't coming for quite some time. Soon the bluenette found himself outside and following an all too familiar path automatically. Seems his feet were intending to make the rest of him even sorer, make his heart and mind sting again and again from loss. It was a little more overgrown then last time he had come up here _-lugging that picnic basket in one hand and his warm hand clasped in the other one, trying to remind him to keep his eyes closed and not have the basket bash into your legs too often- _and Tori had to push through some bushes to keep on track.

Reaching the end of the path, Tori paused and placed his hand on one of the trees that lined the little clearing. There was someone else there; a brunette only a little bit shorter then himself, leaning against another tree with his back to Tori. The sound of the bluenettes arrival seemed to alert him though and Torrey Takadera turned with a start… Then frowned, pursed his lips and made to move past the other boy with a mutter of nonsense.

Tori couldn't help it that his hand moved out and held onto the fleeing boys arm, just to keep him there. Hear him out, it urged, hear me out here. Torrey paused, and then his shoulders sagged in silent acceptance to listen. Again, listen again and again to the same old thing. This, it was noted out loud by the taller boy, was the longest one; the longest time that Torrey hadn't come back. Tori didn't say how it scared him though, how he still woke up sometimes at night and had his hand reach instinctively for the warmth normally there, and have a spike of panic slice through his sleep haze before he remembered that Torrey hadn't been there when he fell asleep anyway.

Torreys voice was frosty, though Tori dimly remembered when it wasn't. When it had held a little smile _–ah, now he could see that smile. Even with his glasses off and eyes closed, when Torrey spoke like that Tori knew he was smiling-_ and not the wary defences that it did now. Oh, the bluenette knew he was the cause of the iciness in the other boy _-just like the cuts and bruises, remember them? Remember the subtle flowery blossoms of purple on his skin, where your fingers grabbed around his throat and squeezed too hard? You were scared then, took him to the nurse. But you can't remember the excuse you gave… He was crying too much and that's all you seemed to be focussed on-_ and part of him ached to know it.

Tori wasn't used to begging, and he told Torrey this now with a small hand movement. A dismissive one, because the bluenette was good at them and it was what he did most often. It made Torrey frown though and try to wrench his arm from the other boys grip, but Tori held on. His face weaker now, his voice carrying a tone it never normally did. One that probably only a few people had ever heard before, and they were all too scared of the bluenettes wrath to ever reveal it to someone else. The tone made Torrey paused, tilt his head and study Tori from behind his glasses _-and no matter how late you both slept in, you could always tell by touch alone whose pair was whose, because yours were round and his were square-_ critically, trying to assess for any lies.

Tori raised his hopes a little when Torrey didn't resist the little tug inwards, the bluenette looping his arms around the other boys' waist from behind and resting his head on the shoulder that was at such a perfect height to do so. The taller boy shivered and let a tiny whimper pass his lips when he felt Torrey put his hands hesitantly on the arms around him, gripping the fabric and running it between his fingers in a nervous habit. Tori lifted his head, pressed his cheek against Torrey's hair and sighed softly, asking again and again. Still in that tone, the one people don't hear from Tori Wakame, right hand man to Manjoume-san and, it was rumoured, just as an able duellist and with reason to be feared.

After all, you don't hear Tori Wakame sounding so helpless.

Tori was certain that Torrey was just repaying all the cruelty that he himself had dealt out to the Occultist, taking every possible moment to pause through his halting responses to the bluenettes questions. Tori knew that the brunette could feel his heartbeat thudding against his chest painfully _-and not like Torreys bare chest pressed against his, pulse mingling and merging with each other as both sped up their movements against each other-_ with each mention of past evils, each reminder of the sufferings and each time that Torrey had just passed it by. Could Tori, it was questioned as Torrey turned in the embrace and looked up at the worried bluenettes face in a concerned way, not do such things again?

The boat horn blasting from the harbour covered the bluenettes response so instead he leant forward and pressed his lips to Torreys. A few heartrending and nerves shattering seconds passed before a breath of a sigh ghosted through the other boy, lips moving back against his.

* * *

Please R+R If you feel like it. XD; Such a pair of under appreciated boys, honestly… 


End file.
